


Little Boys Get Rewards

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Daddy/LB, Exhibitionism, Extended Wear, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a surprise, but I know it’s something you’ve been itching to see.” Phil responded before dropping his voice so that the other couples and families walking towards the front of the theater wouldn’t hear him. “I know my sweet boy doesn’t like asking for things for himself, but his daddy pays attention. And I’ve seen the way your eyes light up, and you get all excited when the previews come on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boys Get Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if you all have had the pleasure of seeing something in a D-Box theater, but yea.. this is a thing that I think I need to try in my life.
> 
> Anywho, unbeated and written while I have been up for almost 48 hours.

Clint wiggled in the car, every bump in the road (read: every pot hole that Phil did nothing to try to avoid in the New York city streets that were positively riddled with them after winter and the streets had taken a hard hit with the deicing mixture) causing him to be intimately aware of the plug currently nestled in his ass.

 

“You okay there?” Phil asked at a stoplight, glancing over at Clint as he wiggled in the seat, trying desperately to find a position that would relieve some of the pressure on the plug.

 

“You are purposefully hitting every pot hole in New York on the way to the movies aren’t you?” Clint responded, even without the streetlights and the lighting of the snow, Phil could see how flushed his face was, and his breathy voice only reinforced how much the plug was doing for him.

 

“Not really. This winter really did a number on them, we would have crashed if I kept trying to avoid them.” Phil said, a mild smirk playing on his face, revealing that he wasn’t really all that heart broken about the current state of the roads and the havoc it was playing on his boyfriend. After all, the movie outing was planned, and oh, did Phil have plans.

 

It was another ten minute drive in New York traffic with the added bonus of a bit of leftover snow occasionally dusting the streets, before Phil finally parked the car in the movie theater parking lot. The lot was packed, and they ended up almost in the back of the lot, which meant walking the length of the lot, their gloved hands interlinked as they passed all the cars.

 

“What are we even seeing?” Clint asked, trying to focus on anything but the plug rubbing over his prostate with every movement like a particularly cruel lover’s teasing. Which maybe wasn’t that far off the mark.

 

“It’s a surprise, but I know it’s something you’ve been itching to see.” Phil responded before dropping his voice so that the other couples and families walking towards the front of the theater wouldn’t hear him. “I know my sweet boy doesn’t like asking for things for himself, but his daddy pays attention. And I’ve seen the way your eyes light up, and you get all excited when the previews come on.”

 

Clint wasn’t sure if it was possible, but he blushed deeper, his hand clutching at Phil’s just a bit tighter. “Thank you, daddy.” Clint whispered back. “You take such good care of me.”

 

Phil grinned and leaned closer to Clint, halting their progress so that he could press a quick and dry kiss to Clint’s cheek. “You know I’ll always take care of you my sweet, sweet, boy.”

 

Clint blushed but continued to walk on with Phil, rather proud of himself that he was only slightly walking funny with the rather impressive erection he had been sporting since about five minutes in to the thirty-minute care ride.

 

Once they were in the lobby, Phil ordered their drinks and a bucket of popcorn to split, before handing over the tickets he had printed out at home to the ticket taker.

 

“Theater 19. Make sure you get your 3-D glasses from the attendant at the front, and enjoy the show.” The young girl said with a bubbly smile.

 

“You going to tell me what we are seeing yet?” Clint asked as they walked deeper into the movie theater.

 

“Fine. Mad Max.” Phil said, faking his annoyance with having to tell Clint.

 

“Seriously?!” Clint almost shouted, but managed to rein it in right before reaching that level.

 

Phil nodded, leaning close and whispering again. “I take care of my boy. Even when he won’t tell me that he is bursting at the seems to see something, I make sure he gets to see it.”

 

Clint nodded as the fell into line with the other couples to get their glasses before filing into the movie theater, and finding their assigned seats. And then Clint realized they weren’t in one of the regular 3-D theaters. Oh no, they were in the D-Box theater. And suddenly, Clint was eight thousand percent more aware of plug currently nestled in his ass, stroking along his prostate.

 

Phil smirked as they sat down. “Daddy’s gifts are not without their reward for daddy too.” Phil whispered, as he got comfortable in the chair and slipped on the 3-D glasses.

 

Clint was panting in anticipation before the movie even started, so once the movie began and the seats started rumbling and turning, it was exquisite torture. Phil wasn’t actually watching as much of the movie as he had intended to, finding Clint’s reactions much more amusing, particularly knowing the other people in the row had no idea that Clint was getting his prostate milked.

 

Halfway through, Clint was gripping the arm rests so hard Phil was starting to get just a tiny bit nervous that he would have to pay to have them replaced. He could see Clint’s neck muscles straining with the effort of not making a sound while the vibrations curled their way through the silicone plug.

 

“How you doing sweet boy?” Phil asked, leaning in close during a loud action scene.

 

“Oh, fuck, daddy. I don’t know how much more I can take.” Clint answered back, clenching his fingers even tighter on the armrest.

 

“Don’t cum, just keep letting it milk you out, my sweet boy. You have another hour to go.” Phil responded, wrapping his arm around Clint’s shoulders and playing with his hair.

 

“Oh, god, daddy.” Clint leaned into Phil as much as he could for the remainder of the movie.

 

When the credits finally rolled, Clint was really strung out, and he had a rather sizeable damp patch on the front of his jeans. While everyone else filed out of the theater right away, Phil let Clint sit while the lights came up, before slipping out of the jacket he had worn so that Clint would be able to carry it out in front of his crotch.

 

“Here, sweetie, carry this out.” Phil said, passing Clint the jacket, before gathering their trash up.

 

“Daddy.” Clint whimpered.

 

Phil bent down and kissed Clint’s forehead. “I know baby, but you get to the car, and we get home, I’m going to take real good care of you okay?”

 

Clint nodded before forcing himself to stand up on shaky legs, and follow Phil out of the theater. The cold bite of the air was a blessing and curse. It helped with Clint try to ease his hard on, but it was also making the sticky situation a rapidly frigid sticky situation that was well on it’s way to being far more than just slightly uncomfortable. When they finally got to the car, Clint was whining with every step, trying to focus on anything else but the almost painful way the plug was rubbing at his prostate now and how stupidly sensitive his cock was.

 

The drive home wasn’t any better than the drive too, and Phil almost felt guilty for the way Clint was whining in the passenger seat, but his sweet boy hadn’t safeworded out, so he was going to keep going with his plan.

 

Getting Clint into their bedroom was the last hurdle before Phil started slowly stripping his boy out of the sweater he had worn, and then the jeans, with the boxers in one swift motion, that would need a very through washing, only halting to unlace boots and pull them off along with the socks Phil’s sister had knitted Clint last Christmas.

 

“You were such a good boy in the theater, sweetie. Daddy is going to reward you now, you cum when you feel like it.” Phil said, carefully helping position Clint so that his ass was on display, as well as Clint’s swollen and almost purple cock.

 

“Daddy.” Clint whined, and he whimpered when he felt Phil’s fingers gently lifting the curved base of the plug out of his crack.

 

“You be as loud as you want, baby boy. Daddy’s got ya.” Phil reassured him, starting to gently pull the plug out while rubbing the curve of Clint’s back with his other hand.

 

“Oh god! Daddy! Daddy! It’s too much!” Clint yelled, tears falling down his face, his cock twitching untouched.

 

“It’s okay, baby boy, you cum when you need to, you let go for me, buddy.” Phil murmured before finally pulling the plug the rest of the way out and sitting back on his heels to watch Clint’s abused hole flutter, trying to find the plug to latch onto again.

 

“Touch me, daddy! Please, touch me, daddy!” Clint was sobbing at that point.

 

“Shh, daddy’s got you.” Phil said, helping flip Clint over before carefully taking Clint into his mouth, running his tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside and sucking better than a vacuum. It was a matter of seconds before Clint was spasming with the strength of his orgasm, his cum thin after being milked for so long.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Oh god, daddy!” Clint screamed, his fingers almost ripping the bed sheets with how hard he was pulling at them.

 

Phil kept Clint in his mouth until he finally softened, and then carefully eased off and out of his own clothes, snuggling up with his baby boy. “You’re such a good boy for me, Clinton.” He whispered between kisses on Clint’s neck and careful strokes over Clint’s still panting chest.

 

“Thank you, daddy.”

 

“You’re very welcome, sweet sweet boy. I even bought another set of tickets for us to actually watch the movie.” Phil reassured him, knowing his boy, and knowing in the morning he would feel guilty for not actually watching the movie.

 

“What about you, daddy?” Clint asked, trying to roll over and out of being the little spoon.

 

“Daddy’s fine, sweetie. You go to sleep, and in the morning daddy is going to give you a nice, long, hot bath, and cook you breakfast.” Phil answered, kissing Clint’s neck. Phil really was achingly hard, but he would wait for Clint to go to sleep and then go to the bathroom and take care of it.

 

“But – Daddy…” Clint yawned in between and then yawned again at the end.

 

“Shh, daddy knows what he needs and right now, he needs his little boy to go to sleep.” Phil whispered, slowly stroking Clint’s abs and getting him to synch up his breathing so that they could sleep peacefully.

 

It took around fifteen minutes for him to finally go to sleep, and when Phil slipped out of bed and into their in-suite, watching Clint shift in his sleep to make up for the lack of warmth, before he closed the door and positioned himself over the toilet and jacking off quickly in under twenty strokes. It wasn’t as good as when Clint worked him over, lacking the unknown factor of someone else’s hand and the little twists that only Clint seemed to be able to do, but sensual wasn’t what Phil needed. No, he needed quick and rough, and to get back to his boy.

 

Climbing back into bed, Phil was content, wrapping his precious little boy back up in his arms. Operation D-Box was a success, and something he would be repeating if Clint was as enthusiastic in the morning when they debriefed. But for now, he was just going to hold his sweet boy, and enjoy the relaxation of both of them being post orgasm, and one in the haze of post orgasm sleep.


End file.
